


Days Gone By: A Past Hanukkah Soulmates Tale

by yellow_craion



Series: Soulmates Yarn [5]
Category: Leverage, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But only implied, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fire, Hanukkah, Intimacy, Jewish Character, M/M, Muslim Character, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Racism, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: A Hanukkah of the past that Magnus spends with his first soulmate.





	Days Gone By: A Past Hanukkah Soulmates Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is me coming clean about Magnus' first soulmate - the Alec that died before the first part of the story was Alec Hardison. I ship Magnus and Hardison and nothing can stop me! I have a lot of feels for my Malec 2.0 and I hope you can appreciate it too. They have so much potential!
> 
> The time when this takes place is not specified. All you need to know it's before the first Saphael part.
> 
> This is set in the soulmates string sh verse, there are no other Leverage references other than Alec Hardison's character.

Winter has taken a firm hold over Brooklyn in the past few days, making evenings inside all the more appealing. The windows are frosted over in flowery, swirly patterns that catch the light from the city outside but keep the harsh cold firmly outside.

They’ve returned from the protest an hour earlier - their skin tingling from the cold. They’ve been active lately, going to marches with people they’ve never met before, but who shared so much with them still. Each such event is important to them - even if Magnus is a warlock, and has his magic to help him, it can’t always protect them from the comments or looks.

An Asian Muslim man and a Jewish black man. Together.

There is so much that strangers find a problem with, in all of that.

The attitudes shift but never fast enough, and never completely, but Alec’s positivity and unwavering kindness has kept Magnus from growing bitter.

They’ve just got out of the shower, steam in their wake.

Magnus puts on his long dark blue silk bathrobe, while Alec grabs a fresh pair of sweatpants. Their home is warm, there’s no need for anything more.

They go into the living room where, with a wave of his hand, Magnus lights the fireplace they pass on the way to the sofa.

“I’ll get us the wine,” he says, and presses a soft kiss to Alec’s mouth. He’s left the mulled wine to brew in the kitchen, a spell keeping it from boiling too much or for too long.

The other man hums with a smile, watching him go, then picks the matches from the low table, along with the old prayer book his Nana left him. The weight of it fits comfortably in his hand, when he flips through the pages.

He lets the familiar ritual soothe him as he’s flicking the match against the side of its box and lights one candle. Then uses that candle to light three others.

By the time he’s about to light the fourth one, Magnus is back with two cups of aromatic mulled wine. They share a smile and Magnus waits for him to finish.

The rich smell of spices, together with the crackling of the burning wood, fills their living room and wraps around the two of them like a cocoon.

They sit on the couch and lean into each other, holding their steaming drinks and taking occasional slow sips, while the flames dance in front of them.

Neither feels the need to speak just yet.

When the china is no longer as hot, and he can hold it with just one hand by the ear, without propping it up with the other one, Magnus slips the other one between them, without actually looking away from the candles. He rests his hand on Alec’s lap eventually, palm up, waiting for his soulmate to hold his hand.

He breathes out a contented sigh when Alec’s fingers tangle with his and squeeze gently.

\--

Later that evening, Magnus finds himself laying on the sofa, his neck propped against one armrest and his legs resting over Alec’s lap, watching the other man read quietly.

“The War of the Worlds”. First edition that Magnus gave him for his birthday. Alec doesn’t seem to be able to let go of that book.

He can hear the pencil scribbling on paper and looks a little down, away from Alec’s face. “You’re writing in the margins again?”

Alec chuckles, but continues writing. “Yeah, you’ll see,” he turns the book away so Magnus can’t peek in, even though he makes no attempt to even try.

They share a laugh.

The notes are comments for Magnus to read later. They go back and forth like that, re-reading bits of the story and the relevant notes, keeping the conversation going but locked inside the hard cover.

Just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see something wrong that I should have handled better or not mentioned at all please let me know. I'm a white culturally xtian woman, I'm well aware I'm out of my depth. I welcome any comments, criticism and suggestions.
> 
> Also! If you're not bothered by the pairing, and feel up for it - I'd love a sensitivity reader!


End file.
